1000 Letters to the Dead
by Kannabal Kris
Summary: A girl named Nikki never knew her real father, or that he's an angel. To feel close to him she writes letters, one day he shows up telling her what he is and she becomes hunted for knowing of th exsistance of Angels.


I've never written a letter to someone I never met. I guess there is a first time for everything, only it's hard not to mess up. I already know I will say something wrong. If I knew you, truly knew you, I would know what not to say, but since I don't please forgive me if I say something wrong.

There may also be times when I assume what you would say, and once again I will tell you I may be wrong. That's just the way I am.

If you're wondering who I am, my name is Nikki. If you have no idea who I am, try thinking back sixteen years, that's how old I am. If you still don't know who I am, I'll come out and say it. I'm your daughter.

What I've really wanted for the longest time is to meet you. A real father is better than a step-father, if only I could get these letters to you…. Get to know y-

An incoming rock nails me in the forehead, not only leaving a red welt but cutting me short in my writing. Whoever threw that was going to be dead.

"Sorry!" A voice yells, panting hard as they stopped above me. Dropping my hand from my forehead, I look up so I could see my victim, but realized it was Dimitri, whom I couldn't kill. Why? Oh you know, because most people don't kill their best friend.

Best friend or not, I was still bitter. I mean, come on! He just hit me in the forehead with a damn rock! The boy is lucky I didn't chuck the rock back at him…. Actually, that's not a bad idea. Resisting my urge to do so, I pretend not to be angry.

"No, it's fine." I say, seeing the uncertainty in his eyes. "No really, just don't do it again."

"Look I'm really sorry; I wasn't trying to hit you. I was trying to hit the can next to you and freak you out."

At that moment I had so much to say, but I just kept my mouth shut. Realizing this he decides to wise up.

"So what were you writing?" He asks, changing the subject. Smart boy.

My eyes drift from his face to the letter held tightly in my grasp. I wanted to tell him, but what would he think? He knows George is my step-dad, but would he think I'm crazy for writing to my real dad?

I mean… I don't even know my dad's name, my mom never told me. I don't even know why he left my mom; I literally know nothing about him other than the fact that he is my biological father. Actually… that's not true. I found a picture of him, so I knew what he looks like.

I have the same grey eyes with traces of sapphire around the edges, the same thick black curly hair, except his was cut short, mine is grown out to my breasts. That's all I have of him, I'm short, like my mom, but I'm not bone thin, I'm curvy. Like Marilyn Monroe.

I always get lost in my thoughts… it's kind of annoying. Not only does it annoy me but it annoys others when I'm spaced out and don't listen to a thing they say. It's not like I'm purposely doing it, and there I go again. I better stop myself and answer Dimitri.

Should I tell him though? Yes, I will tell him, I trust him. He's never given me a reason not to. "I was doing homework." The words blurted out and I conceal my frown, I hadn't intended on lying.

"Oh fun."

"Your sarcasm is noted. Not appreciated, just so you know."

He smiles, whenever he does his nose bunches up and it's adorable. His smile can always brighten my day, he's like my brother. He irritates me, but makes me feel better and protects me. The only person he can't protect me from is himself; he's so clumsy and uncoordinated most of the time.

"Hey, I got to get going. Can't be late for dinner, you know how George is."

Disappointment flashes in his eyes but quickly vanishes, why was he disappointed? Was it because I had to leave? Oh well, it doesn't matter right now. Right now what matters is being home in time.

Then after dinner I am forced to participate in "family time", which is just everyone watching the news. By everyone I mean me, my mom, George and my step-sister Georgia. Not only do I have to spend time with them, but I always get in trouble for falling asleep before "family time" is finished. But not by my mom, George is the one who gets mad. I'm not allowed to say this but my mom hates "family time" almost as much as I do.

I never understood how my mom could marry someone like George, they have nothing in common. Or maybe I'm just bitter about not knowing my real dad, even if he did leave my mom he was probably a lot more interesting than George. Everyone is more interesting than George, it's not hard to be. After all he has no sense of humor, but the worst thing about him is that he's a lawyer, a lawyer! They are the best liars you will ever meet, he's probably lying about everything. Why else would his first wife have left him?

My phone rings, it's a text message from mom.

"You're late. Get home before George notices."


End file.
